FireFly
by MoronKiddo
Summary: Choi Junhong. Hari itu, 15 Oktober. Hari ulang tahunnya DaeLo Fanfiction / Jung Daehyun - Choi Junhong prev Swag Joker, now COMEBACK with penname MoronKiddo or Kiddo it's same. please read the note at the end of story RnR please?


FireFly

It's DaeLo fanfiction

Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

By: Kiddo / MoronKiddo

.

.

.

Hari itu Jung Daehyun datang lebih awal dari jam yang di tentukan. Dengan pakaian yang jauh lebih rapi dari pada biasanya, dia mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna cerah dengan celana jins serta sepatu kets.

Dia juga sudah bercukur hari ini. Hal yang jarang dia lakukan.

Jung Daehyun seorang pemuda yang berusia 20 tahun itu bekerja sebagai penulis dan profesor termuda yang bekerja di salah satu lab Kimia di Korea Selatan.

Sesekali dia melirik jam tangannya dan tersenyum ketika melihat sosok pemuda tinggi dengan senyum sehangat mentari pagi di musim semi dan kulit putih layaknya salju yang turun pertama kali di musim dingin.

"Hyung~ apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Tidak Jun, aku juga baru sampai, " jawabnya sedikit berbohong.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai kencannya!" pekik pemuda itu dengan semangat membuat Daehyun hanya terkekeh pelan, kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menautkan jari-jari mereka.

.

.

Choi Junhong.

Itu lah nama lengkap pemuda dengan senyum sehangat mentari pagi di musim semi dan berkulit putih layaknya salju yang turun pertama kali di musim dingin.

Tingkahnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak-anak yang masih berusia 5 tahun.

Berlari kesana kemari seperti saat ini.

Dia berlarian menghampiri para pemusik jalanan dan ikut menari.

Merengek kepada Daehyun agar dibelikan es krim dengan tripple scoop.

Dan memakan sandwich yang dia pesan dengan lahap dan berantakkan.

Dan Daehyun hanya tersenyum atau terkekeh pelan dan mengusap rambut pirang Junhong penuh dengan sayang.

Daehyun melirik jam tangannya kemudian beralih melihat langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga ke-emasan kemudia menarik Junhong lembut menjauh dari kerumunan masyarakat.

"Hyung~ Aku masih ingin disini~" rajuknya. Pipinya menggembung dan bibir cherry pucat itu mengerucut.

"Kita masih punya tempat lain yang harus kita datangi Junhong," ucap Daehyun sambil menggenggam tangan Junhong erat.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana lagi hyung?" tanya Junhong penasaran, sedikit berlari untuk mensejajarkan langkah kaki mereka.

Dan Daehyun hanya tersenyum hangat membuat pipi Junhong bersemu.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua berada di tengah-tengah hutan kota yang sepi. Tepatnya di hadapan sebuah kolam yang cukup bersar dimana ditengah-tengah terdapat pohon yang sangat besar.

Daehyun menggelar selembar kain kemudian duduk. Menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya supaya Junhong ikut duduk di sampingnnya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini hyung?"

Daehyun lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Tunggu dan kau akan melihatnya,"

Junhong meurut.

Dia terus diam mengikuti Daehyun yang diam sambil menatapa pohon yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Hari semakin gelap dan tiba-tiba Junhong memekik.

.

.

Pohon dihadapan mereka kini bersinar terang menghancurkan kegelapan.

Cahaya kuning keemasan berkelap kelip bergantian.

Ribuan kunang-kunang yang tadi siang tertidur kini mulai bangun satu per satu membuat pohon besar yang menjadi rumah mereka bersinar.

"Astaga hyung ini indah sekali..." ujar Junhong dengan mata berbinar.

Daehyun tertawa melihat tingkah Junhong.

"Apa kau senang? Aku masih punya satu hal penting lagi untukmu," kata Daehyun.

Junhong menatapnya dengan antusias saat Daehyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas-nya.

Dia mengeluarkan ranting pohon bercabang dan memberikannya kepada Junhong.

"Ini akan menjadi bunga terindah yang akan pernah kalu lihat," katanya lagi.

"Tapi hyung... ini hanya ranting pohon.." ujar Junhong lirih. Takut perkataannya menyakiti perasaan Daehyun.

Daehyun hanya diam.

Satu persatu kunang-kunang tersebut mulai terbang, menghampiri dan hinggap di ranting pohon yang Junhong pegang.

Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat melihat kunang-kunang yang semakin banyak hinggap di ranting yang dia genggam.

Junhong masih tertegun.

Sebulir air matanya yang bening menetes kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Hyung..."

"Terima kasih untuk hadiah ini..."

"Terima kasih atas kencan yang tidak pernah aku rasakan selama 17 tahun aku hidup di dunia ini..."

"Terima kasih hyung..."

Junhong memajukan dirinya, memberanikan dirinya untuk mengecup bibir daehyun yang pucat.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya hyung.."

"Aku..

... mencintaimu.." bisik Junhong dengan senyuman yang paling tulus dari lubuk hatinya dan perlahan siluet tubuh Junhong menghilang bersama dengan kunang-kunang yang terbang keangkasa.

Daehyun hanya bisa diam. Membiarkan kesunyian malam itu melingkupi dirinya. Membiarkan air matanya mengalir turun.

Dia kemudian beranjak berdiri, mengambil seikat bunga tulip berwarna kuning seperti kunang-kunang.

Dia melangkah ke arah pohon tersbut dan meletakkan bunga itu di depan batu nisan bertuliskan nama

'Choi Junhong'

Hari itu 15 Oktober.

Hari ulang tahun Junhong

Dan hari peringatan kematiannya.

.

.

Junhong menderita penyakit penyusutan otak sehingga otaknya tidak mampu berkembang sesuai dengan umurnya dan perkembangan otaknya berhenti sampai saat dia berumur 5 tahun.

Dan dia meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu akibat kanker otak.

Daehyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Aku... Juga sangat mencintaimu Junhong.."

Daehyun membiarkan air matanya kembali mengalir dan bersama tiupan angin malam sosok Daehyun menghilang.

Lenyap menyusul Junhong disana..

.

.

_#Flashback_

"Melaporkan dari Gwangju, Pagi hhari ini salah satu lab kimia di daerah Gwangju meledak akibat bom yang terpasang dan diduga merupakan tindakan dari para teroris sehingga mengalami kerusakan yang sangat parah.

Ditemukan 5 korban meninggal yaitu 2 orang petugas keamanan, 2 pengurus lab dan seorang profesor muda bernama Jung Daehyun yang tubuhnya terlempar hingga 400 meter dari gedung akibat ledakan tersebut. Demikian saya Yoon Jeong Mi melaporakan berita hari ini, 15 Oktober Gwangju, Korea Selatan"

.

.

The end.

note : HAI HAI HAI! kali ini swga joker mengubah pennamenya lagi menjadi MoronKiddo / Kiddo :p it's same. baru bisa upload di FFN karena biasanya FFn ga bisa kebuka di laptop dan ini keajaiban :"D bagi kalian yang merindukan saya aku juga merindukan kalia mumumu :* untuk selanjutnya mungkin aku akan meng-upload ff BTS.. lagi kesemsem sama Suga xD. kay kalau ada yang mau ngorol atau req ff (biar kemampuan nulisku ga pudar/?) tinggal PM aja ya! thanks for you guys!

Love!

kiddo


End file.
